Kuribohshipping
by DakotahOfManyFandoms
Summary: Jaden Yuki is only 17 and he already has an evil psycho on his tail. Great. He maintains that he does NOT need any help, but will his opinion change when he meets Destiny, a headstrong girl who speaks her mind? JadenxOC. My first story, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

I only want to say this once: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, 'kay? Got it? Super.

Jaden landed on the ground with a huge thump and laid sprawled out in the dirt. He tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"It's not over yet!" he cried feebly.

"Yes it is, punk. Now hand over that Egyptian artifact before I kill you." Marik caressed his Millennium Rod.

"No! Never!" he shouted.

As Marik scraped the Millennium Rod against his neck, Jaden saw his life flash before his eyes. Then just before he blacked out, a figure flew out of the forest and punched Marik right in the face. He couldn't tell what it was, but it had a Duel Disk.

When Jaden came to, he was lying on a mat on the floor of a small wooden house. From the next room over, he could hear voices. One was female, about 17 or 18, and the other was male, about 20 or 21.

"And that's what happened! Honestly!" said the female one.

"I must say, little sister, I'm extremely impressed. You dueled off 3 thugs all on your own? AND saved someone's life? You have been busy." said the male one.

"Do you think he's alive?"

"I don't know. You said the psycho attacked him with what?"

"The Millennium Rod."

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, for the love of Duel Monsters, it's an ancient Egyptian artifact!"

"Ah. So he hit him with the rod?"

"No! It shoots lasers… or something."

"Really, Destiny, _lasers_? I think we should keep you out of the sun for a little while."

"No, seriously! Lasers! He shot him with ancient Egyptian laser beams!" There was a pause. "Come on, Avery; don't look at me like that! Shouldn't we check if he's alive? He can tell you about the laser beams! You'll believe him!"

Two figures came in and bent down beside him. The room was dark, but he was able to make out that they were a boy and a girl.

"Oh for Ra's sake, Avery, light a lamp!"

One figure rose and crossed the room, muttering something about being older and having rights. In a moment, the room was filled with light. The figure that still knelt next to him was a teenage girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a yellow tank top and pair of torn jeans, belted at the waist with a black elastic belt. The figure on the other side of the room was a boy who was slightly older than her. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, and wore a black shirt and a blue coat with tan pants underneath. They both looked at him.

"Oh good, you're alive!" said the girl, smiling.

"Yes…I…think…" said Jaden, still very groggy and confused.

She laughed. "Cute-" the boy snapped his head around- "and funny! My name's Destiny and this is my brother, Avery. You are?"

"Jaden Yuki. What just happened?" he said, holding his hand to his throbbing head.

"I heard shouting and came to see what it was. When I saw those thugs beating you to a pulp, I had to do something. I punched one in the face," she said, blushing, "because I can be a little impulsive. He suggested that we duel instead of fight. Whoever lost had to leave. I won, and after they left I turned back to you, but you had fainted. So I brought you here."

"Where exactly are we?"

"My brother and I built this house so we could get closer to nature and farther away from the city. We live here together."

"Oh." His stomach grumbled.

Destiny laughed and pulled him up. "Come on," she said, leading him into the next room, "Let's go get you some food."

********************************************************************************So there you have it. Chapter one. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone sat at the table, eating rice.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what were those thugs looking for, anyway?" said Avery.

"This." Jaden pulled the Millennium eye out of his pocket. "The Millennium eye. By the way, they're called the Rare Hunters and the crazy who leads them is named Marik. He's been trying to steal the Millennium eye from me since I was eight, and no doubt he'll be back for it soon. Thank you for your hospitality, but I must get going." He stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Destiny leapt up and grabbed his arm. "Can I please come with you?"

"No." said Avery, standing up from the table defensively. "It would put you in danger, and I can't risk that."

"But big brother, he's a real duelist! You saw his duel disk! I could travel with him, and be his apprentice! Can't you think of how much I'd learn?" I promise I'll be careful!"

"No. I put my foot down. Destiny Maria Jenson, you are not going anywhere!"

"But Avery, think of all the opportunities-"

"For you to get killed? No! You are NOT going, and that's final!"

Destiny's lip wobbled and her eyes filled with tears. She ran into her room, sobbing. Jaden retreated into the front room to pack up his things.

While Jaden was shuffling his deck and getting ready to put it away, Avery came in.

"I've decided to let Destiny go with you, after all. That is, if you'll let her." he sighed.

"Of course I will. Why the change of heart?"

"I realized that I've been too suffocating. She's not a little girl anymore and she needs to grow up. She's not going to do that if I keep restricting her. Just… don't let her die."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll protect her."

"That's the problem." he muttered as he walked away.

********************************************************************************Well, Destiny and Jaden are out on an adventure. Read on, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

It was way past midnight when Jaden and Destiny finally stopped for the night. As they sat by the fire, waiting for the water to boil, Jaden said "What was that back there with your brother?"

"Oh, nothing." Destiny said, blushing scarlet. "He's a little overprotective. He won't even let me associate with guys. When I showed up carrying you, he almost lost his head. I'm surprised he let me come."

"So then I suppose you haven't been in any relationships?"

"No, not yet. But if somebody _wanted _to be my boyfriend, Avery wouldn't have to know…" Destiny laid her hand on top of Jaden's. He pushed it away.

"As much as I want to be your boyfriend, Destiny, I can't. I can't let you disobey your brother."

She sighed. "Papa told him to take good care of me when he was gone. He took that to mean at home confinement and no relationships." Just then, the water started to bubble.

"Looks like it's dinnertime!" Destiny rose and divided the ramen between two bowls.

"So your parents are…"

"Dead? Yes. They have been since I was a little girl. At first we were transferred from relative to relative. Then my brother decided he'd had enough of it and when I was 7, we moved out here and built the house. We've lived in it ever since."

"So who taught you to play Duel Monsters?"

"Well, my dad meant to. When I was 4, he gave me his deck and meant to teach me to play the next day. But then was the car crash and…" Destiny looked down. Jaden saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Anyway, my brother meant to teach me, but with the bouncing from home to home he never had time. When we moved out here, he taught me everything he knew using my father's deck. It's still the only one of my father's possessions I have. I love it, and it never leaves my side." Destiny pulled an old deck of cards out of her pocket. "This is it." She spread the cards out before him.

"_They're pretty good, but I've seen better." _ he thought.

."This is my favorite card." she said, plucking one from her deck.

"Creature Swap." Jaden read.

"Yeah. It lets two players select two monsters from their sides of the field and switch control of those monsters with each other."

"Oh. Hey, we should have a duel!"

Destiny smiled and yawned.

"I'd love to, but I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow." She finished her ramen and put down her bowl. Halfway to the tent, she turned back. "Hey,"

Jaden looked at her.

"Good night."

"Good night."

She headed into the tent and zipped it up behind her. He sat for a minute, staring into the fire.

"_I should have said yes." _he thought regretfully. _"She was right. Avery wouldn't find out." _Then he sighed. _"But I promised Avery I'd take care of her, and I'd hate to lose his trust." _ Jaden put the fire out and headed into the tent, still torn between his real feelings and his promise.

********************************************************************************Things are taking a turn for the…better? Worse? I don't know. Just read and review, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jaden woke up the next morning, Destiny was gone. He looked around the campsite, but no trace of her was to be found except for the smoldering ashes of a campfire. Then, he heard faint singing.

"I'm sailing away…Set an open course for the virgin sea…"

He followed the voice until he came upon a small spring a short walk away from the campsite. Kneeling next to it was Destiny, who was washing dishes and singing "Sail Away" by Styx.

"Good morning, Destiny!" he shouted.

She stopped singing and looked up. Her face turned pink. "Oh! Good morning! I didn't know you were standing there!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Destiny's face got pinker. "Sorry! I would have told you where I was going, but I didn't want to wake you. I thought I could make it back before you woke up."

"It's ok." Jaden scrambled down the hill he was standing on. "If you're done, we'd better get going."

Destiny slid the dishes into her backpack. "Ok then." She turned to the campsite, then stopped. "Wait. You said we'd have a duel today!"

"Did I?" said Jaden smilingly.

"You little!-" Destiny playfully whacked him on the shoulder. Jaden fake-punched her back. They were having so much fun with their play fight that neither of them noticed Marik watching from where Jaden had been just moments ago.

"Oh, how sweet. Honeymooning, are we?" he laughed.

Destiny protectively stepped in front of Jaden. Marik threw her aside.

"Get out of my way, you scrawny little bitch."

All of the natural color went out of Destiny's face and was replaced by a bright red. Her eyes lit up like fireworks. She stepped right in front of Marik again and slapped him right across the face.

"You MONSTER! You horrible, awful, heartless monster!"

"Destiny, don't. I promised Avery-" Jaden started to say.

"I don't care what you promised him! He can't speak to me like that!" shouted Destiny, shoving Marik up against a tree. He tapped the Millennium Rod, turning it into a staff, and jabbed it at her chest, throwing her onto the ground. As he was raising it to attack, Jaden leapt up on Marik's back, throwing him off balance and distracting him for a minute.

"Destiny, run! Forget about me, I'll be fine! Go!" Jaden shouted from Marik's back.

"Jaden if you think I'm going without you, you're an idiot. A cute, funny, charming-"

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" cried Jaden, who was struggling to cling on to Marik.

Destiny grabbed the nearest thing- her backpack- and threw it at Marik. It hit him squarely in the head, knocking Jaden off and making Marik fall to the ground.

"Well well, looks like the girl's got some strength." said Marik, standing up and brushing himself off. "Too bad I have to crush her like a grape." As he was about to bring the serrated edge of the Millennium Rod down on Destiny, a motorcycle burst through the woods. They man on said motorcycle pulled Destiny and Jaden onto it and took off, much to the annoyance of Marik.

"What? COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" He shouted. But it was too late. The motorcycle was already speeding away.

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET GO!" the man shouted.

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" yelled Jaden as he flailed around on the back of the motorcycle.

********************************************************************************Who is the mysterious man on the motorcycle? Will Destiny and Jaden ever have their duel? Find out next time! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, they came to a town Jaden knew as Osaka. When they finally stopped next to a white house, the man took off his motorcycle helmet. He had blue hair with gold highlights that stuck up into 2 spikes on either side of his head. His bangs were also spiky, and they looked like a long black fringe framing his face.

"My name's Yusei Fudo. Who are you guys?"

"Dreamy…I mean, Destiny!" said Destiny, gazing at Yusei.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "I'm Jaden. Thanks for saving us back there."

"You're _so_ heroic." sighed Destiny.

"Um…thanks?"

Destiny giggled.

Jaden coughed a little too obviously. "So, why did you save us, anyway?" said Jaden moodily.

"Are you kidding? That psycho-"

"Marik."

"-Marik- was beating the crap out of you. I couldn't just stand by and watch."

"Cute, a little bad-ass, and kind hearted. WOW!" Destiny squealed. They both ignored her.

"So what? Were you stalking us or something?" joked Jaden. Yusei smiled. Destiny almost fainted.

"No. I was just riding by when I heard the most awful voice."

"That would be Marik."

"Right. So I came to see what the problem was. This is my house. I thought you guys could stay her for a couple of months. Just until _he _gets off your tail."

Jaden nodded. "Thanks." Then he looked back at Destiny, who was staring at Yusei dreamily, and whispered to him "But we'll have to find a way to make sure she doesn't get any funny ideas."

"I agree."

Ta-da! My shortest chapter. Review it! Also, I'm ready for ideas for my Ouran Host Club fanfiction, so if you have any ideas, let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

They spent a month and a half at Yusei's. Over the time, Destiny stopped focusing on Yusei and, for some unknown reason, zeroed in on Jaden again. Unfortunately for her, Jaden still (somewhat guiltily) refused to be her boyfriend, maintaining that he could not and would not let Avery down. Jaden was getting to like the idea when tragedy struck at a local store.

Yusei pushed open the glass door. The room smelt of dried herbs and rice.

"Hello?" he called as he stepped through the doorway. Jaden and Destiny followed him, the latter clinging on to the former's hand. They heard a click as the door locked behind them. Before they knew it, blinds came down over the windows and door and voice came from behind the counter.

"Well well well, looks like the flies have entered the web." Marik emerged from the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Go away. You have no business here. Leave." said Yusei bravely. Marik laughed.

"I'd be careful of what you say, _bad boy_." Marik drew back his arm and threw the Millennium Rod as hard as he could. It struck Yusei on the side of his head, and he fell to the floor, blood trickling down his face.

"No, Yusei!" Destiny screamed.

"It's too late. Your friend is gone. And soon you will be, too!" Marik grabbed Destiny and handcuffed her wrist to his. "Now I'm going to make you one last offer. If you give me the Millennium Eye, I'll let you have your girlfriend back. If you refuse," laughed Marik, yanking Destiny to his side, "she'll stay with me. Forever." Jaden looked at Destiny. She shook her head and mouthed "I'll be fine."

Jaden took a deep breath and said "No."

"Well then, I suppose we'll be on our way." Marik jumped through the glass, taking Destiny with him.

"Destiny!" he called, but it was too late. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

********************************************************************************Now Jaden's got to go save Destiny. How? Is it even possible. You'll have to find out! And while you're at it, review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Jaden arranged to have Yusei buried and packed up his things from Yusei's house. He also took his motorcycle.

"Sorry, buddy," he said as he climbed onto the seat, "but I have to." He took off down the street.

********************************************************************************He went from town to town for months, getting as much information as he could about Marik and the Rare Hunters. In one town, he ran into a guy named Joey Wheeler.

"Yeah, I know Marik. He used to chase me and my friend Yugi, trying to get his Millennium Puzzle." stated Joey, obviously anxious to be of help.

"So he has a thing for Millennium items. I don't suppose you know where he keeps all of them? Cough cough his hideout cough cough."

Joey laughed. "You can bet I do! He lives in a tomb, underground in Cairo, Egypt. Why do you _want _to find him, anyway?"

Jaden sighed and looked down. "He kidnapped my friend. Who's a girl. But not my girlfriend! Yet."

"Nyeh…sounds complicated."

Meanwhile, in Cairo…

Marik led Destiny down through the door and into the stairwell. At the bottom of the stairs, there was another door. Marik dialed some numbers into the keypad next to the door.

"_Why the hell did I tell Jaden to say no?" _thought Destiny sullenly. "_I'd much rather be with him wherever he is right now than with this psycho in Egypt. God, I hope he's ok."_

Marik took the handcuffs off and pushed Destiny into the main room.

"Welcome home!" he said mockingly "I got you a present." He pulled a crimson and gold Egyptian dress out of a closet. "Ta-da!"

"I am NOT wearing that!" Destiny objected, stomping her foot. Marik glared at her.

"Yes you are. Or else I'll-"

"Do what? Kill me?"

"Oh, no no no no! You're much too important to my plan to kill."

"What exactly is your plan?"

"Like I'd tell a little bitch like you!"

"I have a name, and it's Destiny, _not _bitch. Anyway, about your plan. Let me guess. You're going to use me as Jaden bait, then take the Millennium Eye."

"How did you know!" cried the outraged Marik.

"Simple. You like the Millennium Eye. You don't like me. Jaden has the Millennium Eye. He likes me. Therefore, you think if you kidnap me, Jaden will come trotting after me, taking the Millennium Eye with him."

"So? Isn't it genius?"

"Not quite."

"What? Why!"

"First off, I could figure it out. And I haven't been to regular school since I was 7. Secondly, you're a _very _predictable villain."

"Hey!"

"And, lastly, Jaden is not as stupid as you think he is. He'll come to rescue me, but you won't get your paws on that Millennium Eye."

"Is that so, princess? Well, we'll see. Now go and change."

Destiny snatched the dress from Marik and walked away mumbling about how she was not a princess.

Meanwhile, miles away…

Jaden was glaring at Joey with a look that would have scared Medusa.

"So you mean you DON'T know where Marik's hideout is!"

"I know it's in Cairo." whimpered Joey. "I'm just not sure where!"

"YOU BASTARD! WE TRAVELED ALL THE WAY FROM JAPAN TO EGYPT, FOR GOD'S SAKE! MY GIRLFRIEND IS TRAPPED WITH A PSYCHOPATH! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO SCOUT THROUGH 50 FREAKING MILES OF DESERT! WE NEED COORDINATES!"

A girl standing nearby looked up from her book. She had long brown hair and blue-green eyes framed with glasses. She wore a graphic tee, a pair of dark jeans, and sneakers. She walked over to Jaden and Joey and introduced herself.

"Hi! My name's Kuu. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation and thought I could help. I know those deserts like the back of my hand. If you're looking for something out there, maybe I know where it is."

Jaden stopped shouting. "We're looking for Marik Ishtar's tomb. Do you know where _that _is?"

Kuu smiled, pushed up her glasses and tucked her book into her satchel. "I thought you'd never ask."

********************************************************************************This is my longest chapter, but there really wasn't a better place to cut it off. Remember, review and pitch some ideas for my Ouran Host Club fanfiction!


	8. Chapter 8

Kuu led Jaden and Joey out into the middle of the desert.

"So where is it? All I see is sand." remarked Joey, picking up a handful of it and letting it drain through his fingers.

"Exactly." Kuu got down on her hands and knees and wiped some sand away. As she did it, the imprint of an eye became visible.

"This is the door." She knocked 3 times, and the eye split into two, revealing a set of stone steps. "I'll wait here. You guys go on in."

"Nyeh, I think I'll wait here, too, J."

"Joey Wheeler, you coward!" teased Jaden. "I'm just kidding. If I'm not out in an hour, help." He ducked down into the stairwell. The door slid shut behind him. At the bottom of the staircase was another stone door with a number pad next to it.

"_Crap." _thought Jaden. Then he had an idea. It would either lead him straight to Destiny, or get him killed. He put his head against the door and said "Destiny! Can you hear me?"

********************************************************************************Okay, _this _is my shortest chapter, but it's compensating for the length of the last one. I really think you've got the whole reviewing thing down by this point, so just remember: I still need story ideas for an Ouran Host Club fic!


	9. Chapter 9

Destiny was sitting on the sofa in the main room, glumly tugging at her dress. Marik had gone off goodness knows where to do goodness knows what and left her sitting there, bored as hell. Just then, she heard Jaden's voice say "Destiny! Destiny!"

"Aw great, now I'm hearing things!" she exclaimed woefully. "Well, they might as well lock me up!"

"No Destiny, it's Jaden! It's really me!"

She stood up. "Jaden? Where are you? Help me, please!"

"I'm just outside the door. Do you know the combination to Marik's keypad?"

Destiny squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think.

"2…4...9...7…1? Yes, that's it! 24971!"

Jaden practically broke the buttons in his haste. As soon as the door slid open, Destiny rushed to embrace him. They stood for a few moments, reunited at last. Then Destiny looked up at him and said "Jaden, you need to get out of here. If you don't, Marik's going to-"

The Millennium rod flew out of the hallway and almost hit Jaden in the head.

"Do that." Destiny muttered.

"Oooh, looks like we have a visitor." said Marik, emerging into the room. "I'll make you one last deal. We can peacefully exchange Eye for girl, or I can take it from you." Jaden stood and looked from Destiny to Marik. He sighed and produced the Millennium eye from his pocket.

"Here. Take it."

"Jaden!"

"Destiny, I have to. I can't risk another chase. Who'd get killed this time? Kuu? Joey? You?" Jaden speechlessly handed the eye to Marik, grabbed Destiny's hand and walked out.

********************************************************************************Surprised gasp! What do you think is going to happen next? Well, I know, but… oh, just read the next chapter already!


	10. Chapter 10

Back above ground, they met up with Kuu and Joey. They walked on for a little while before Destiny finally asked the question on everyone's lips.

"Jaden, why did you have to do it? He's only going to cause more trouble."

Jaden looked up, smiling. "Oh, he's not going to be doing anything with the Millennium Eye for a while." His friends stood amazed while, out of his other pocket, he pulled the Millennium Eye. "His is a fake."

"But how…" Joey gasped.

"I…did some shopping."

Destiny laughed and flung her arms around Jaden's neck. "You are such a dork, but you're my dork. And I guess I wouldn't have it any other way." With that Destiny kissed him. Kuu and Joey stood around awkwardly for a moment. After a few seconds, they turned and left, just as awkwardly.

When they finally pulled apart, Destiny silently laid her head on Jaden's shoulder. Jaden put his arm around her waist and they walked off into the desert sunset.

AWWWWWW! Ok, enough with that. Read on, loyal readers! And thank you for reading all these chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

Jaden wanted to leave Egypt as soon as possible, but Destiny wouldn't go until she found an outfit that _didn't_ constrict her movement and _wasn't _made of silk. After pacifying her with a red graphic tee and a pair of dark jeans and saying goodbye to Kuu, Joey, Jaden and Destiny all took off for Japan once more.

Once they got there, Jaden and Destiny dropped Joey off in his hometown and continued on their way, camping here and there. One night Jaden was more stressed than usual. A group of Rare Hunters had been spotted nearby. If Marik found him and Destiny…

His thoughts were interrupted by Destiny coming out of the tent.

"Hey Jaden, could we eat in town tonight? I'm tired of rice and ramen."

"Maybe some other time." mumbled Jaden moodily.

"Please?" Destiny batted her eyes. Instead of laughing, like he usually did, Jaden stood up and snapped "Destiny, there is a crazy psycho on the loose _looking for us _and you want to go into TOWN! 'Hey Jaden, why don't we go into the most crowded city ever and double our chances of Marik finding us just to get some fried, fatty food! Doesn't that sound _fun_?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" It went silent. When Jaden looked up at Destiny, she was crying.

"Destiny, I'm sorry." he said, getting up to hug her. She pushed him away.

"No, you're not. If you want me to leave you alone so badly, maybe I will." She grabbed her backpack.

"Destiny, where are you going?"

"HOME! And I DON'T want to see you following me!"

"Destiny, wait-" Jaden grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"Jaden, I think it'd be better to just have a clean break. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be." She turned around and ran down the road, crying.

"What have I done?" Jaden sobbed, sitting down on a log.

********************************************************************************Every relationship has its ups and downs, and this one is apparently having a down. Will it have another up? Maybe. Read on!


	12. Chapter 12

For the next week, Jaden traveled by himself. At last he lost the will to live and checked into a hotel in Mihama.

"_Better to be killed by Marik here then to keep going without Destiny," _he thought as he threw himself onto one of the beds. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Jaden yanked open the door, expecting to see a maid or bellboy. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled. Then he realized the girl who stood outside his door wasn't a maid at all.

"D…D…Destiny?" he said, unable to believe his eyes. She simply nodded and flung herself into his arms.

"Isn't Avery going to be worried?" asked Jaden when they were inside.

Destiny shook her head and half smiled. "Nah, I left him a note. Besides," said Destiny, any trace of a smile vanishing from her face, "He's too busy with his engagement to worry about me."

"Engagement!" Jaden leapt up suddenly. "Since when is your brother engaged?"

"He proposed to his _girlfriend_ Rebecca Hawkins three weeks ago." Destiny said with a hint of disgust creeping into her voice.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, you seem a little… mad."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. So what if I don't like Rebecca and think she's WAY out of Avery's league? Big whoop! Nobody cares what I think."

Jaden looked at her. "Destiny, are you sure you're not jealous?"

"No, I'm just being sarcastic for no reason!" Destiny sighed. "It's just that Avery's been there for me for as long as I can remember and I'm just a little-"

"Scared?" He looked into her big blue eyes. "But you don't have to be. Avery's still going to love you as much as if he'd never even met Rebecca." Jaden paused for a moment. "And have you ever thought about how all of this makes _him _feel?"

"All of what? If you mean the engagement, I'm pretty sure he's psyched."

Jaden laughed. "No. I mean you traveling with me and sort of…well, you know…dating me?"

A thoughtful look crossed Destiny's face. "Well, no. To be honest, I've always been thinking about how happy I was. It never even crossed my mind that Avery might have issues with us."

"And I bet it hasn't crossed his mind that you might have issues with him and Rebecca. Destiny, as your boyfriend I just want to help you, but I'm also really afraid of making you mad because you could snap my arm like a twig. So I'm just going to say that if I were you, I'd call Avery and talk to _him_, not me."

Destiny sat quietly for a minute. "You know what? You're right! I'm going to go call him right now!" Destiny leapt up from the bed. Jaden grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back down. "Whoa there, senorita. Do you have any idea of how late it is? You'll just wake him up and make this situation a WHOLE lot worse. I'd wait until morning." Destiny sighed and trudged over to the other bed.

"Don't you have to change into pajamas?"

She just groaned.

********************************************************************************Well, they're officially a couple again, but they're not the only one now! Will Destiny still be bitter in the next chapter? Yes, she probably will.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was bright and beautiful. After getting dressed, Jaden walked over to Destiny's bed and shook her arm. "Destiny…Destiny…Destiny…" Just then, an idea struck him. He turned towards the door and cried "Oh no! Marik's making off with the Millennium Eye!"

Destiny just pulled a pillow over her head. "Let him take it." she mumbled sleepily. "It's your problem, not mine."

Jaden smiled and pulled the pillow off her head. "Come on, dueling raccoon, get up!"

"Dueling raccoon?"

"Yes. Because you're almost nocturnal, and you can play duel monsters. Now get up! I know where we're going next."

"Seems like you could have given me a cuter nickname. Maybe Desi, or Des, or…" Destiny mumbled as she slid out of bed. Jaden was too busy thumbing through the phonebook to notice.

"Muto comma Solomon, oh here he is! Muto comma Yugi."

"Who the heck is Yugi Muto?" Destiny said, hopelessly trying to run a comb through her frizzy, tangled hair.

"The King of Games? Owner of the Millennium Puzzle? Used to share a body with an ancient Egyptian pharaoh?" Jaden looked at Destiny, who was staring at him blankly. He sighed. "The guy who gave me my Winged Kuriboh card."

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so? I want to meet him. Maybe he'll duel me!"

Jaden snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

********************************************************************************So, enter the Muto's, a new family of not-so-new people. I can't really think of anything more to say, so…um…Dakotah is out! Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived at Yugi's house, it wasn't Yugi who met them at the door. It was a blond haired, violet eyed girl wearing a skimpy pink dress and a blue apron much too big for her skinny figure. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and in one hand she held a brownie batter covered spoon. Judging by the vibrant color of her cheeks, she was embarrassed to be caught like this.

"Hi." Jaden said, smiling down at her. "Is Yugi here?"

"Uh, yeah. Just, um, come on in." She stepped aside and led them into a rather messy living room. Dolls and books were scattered all over the floor, as well as stuffed animals, a few crayons and some half-finished drawings of Duel Monsters and Duel Disks. The girl picked up some of these on her way to the stairs. "DAD!" she hollered up, "THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"One minute, Ara!" Yugi called back. In a few moments, he appeared at the bottom of the staircase, hair still as spiky as ever.

"Jaden! What a surprise! And you are?" Yugi turned to Destiny and extended his hand.

"Destiny Jenson." she said, shaking his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. My name's Yugi Muto." He put his arm around the girl. "This is my 8 year old daughter Ara. Her twin sister and my wife are out shopping at the moment."

"We're fraternal but not identical!" Ara butted in.

"Ara sweetie, why don't you go bake your brownies?" Yugi said in his best _Daddy's-busy _tone. Ara nodded and skipped off. Yugi sat down.

"So my Kuriboh-haired friend, what brings you over to this neck of the woods? Mrs. Kuriboh want Dueling lessons?"

"YES!" shouted Destiny.

"No." said Jaden, almost as soon as Destiny had spoken. He told Yugi their whole story, from his first embarrassing fight with the Rare Hunters (Yugi laughed), ending with the events of the previous night.

"Marik, huh?" Yugi said when Jaden was done. "Yeah, he's a slippery one. I thought once Atem returned to his past life, Marik would leave me alone, but no. It took 4 years, 12 restraining orders and 20 duels before he finally called it quits. In fact, the first time Tèa and I went on a date, he burst through the restaurant window and told me to duel him. That was certainly a memorable first date!"

"So we can stay here for a while?" Destiny asked hopefully. Yugi was as interesting to her as a squirrel is to a dog.

"Of course you can. I'm just warning you: You'll have to share a floor with Ara and Leyla."

That night, they discovered what Yugi meant. The twins were roommates, and whoever thought of that idea must have been crazy. All night, the girls were either fighting ('Hey! You got your books on my side of the room!' 'Did not! That's my side!' 'You did too!' 'Did not!' 'Did too!' 'Did not!' 'Did too!') or dancing around their room singing and shouting, as eight year old girls are bound to do. At the breakfast table, Jaden gave Yugi a discreet hint about creating a curfew for the girls. For the rest of their visit, Destiny and Jaden got a good night's sleep.

Probably the worst chapter, but I promise the next one's better!


	15. Chapter 15

One rainy morning near the end of their stay, Destiny woke up with a bad feeling.

"_Something bad is going to happen today._" she thought as she dressed. "_And I REALLY hope it doesn't involve me and another silk dress._"

Everything went fine until around lunchtime. Leyla and Ara were in the living room drawing, Yugi was tutoring Destiny in everything Duel Monsters, Tèa was making lunch, and Jaden was reading a book. All of a sudden a cold wind blew through the house and the twins screamed almost simultaneously. Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed into the living room. Marik stood in the center of the room, laughing manically, and the girls were huddled together in a corner, whimpering like sad puppies. As soon as she entered the room, they ran towards Tèa sobbing and screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" She turned towards Yugi, her eyes saying "What do we do now?"

"Jaden, run! Take Tèa and the kids with you!" Yugi shouted. "I'll deal with him!"

"No! Yugi, I'm staying here!"

"FOR RA'S SAKES, MAN, RUN!"

Marik laughed. "Why? There's no need to run. I'm simply here to make a proposition for the boy."

"What? Do you want to kidnap my girlfriend again? Because that's not going to happen twice." Jaden grabbed Destiny's hand.

Marik laughed again. "No, your sassy little love interest is quite safe. I'm simply here to suggest a…slightly less violent way of resolving that little "Millennium Eye" problem. You are quite clever for tricking me last time. Meet me at my tomb in 2 weeks time. "

Destiny began to speak. "Wh-"

Marik swept his cape around him and vanished in a puff of smoke. Tèa coughed and fanned the smoke away.

"Well, he hasn't gotten any less dramatic, has he?"

"We have to find him." Yugi said, determination and sincerity echoing in every tone of his voice.

Jaden turned to him. "Yugi, no. This is my mess, and, as I've told Destiny, it's nobody else's."

"But yet, I'm here." Destiny put her hand on Jaden's shoulder. "And I'm here to help. You and Yugi have taught me well. Whatever Marik wants, I _will_ stand by you."

"But you've never played Duel monsters!" Jaden protested.

"What about the time I dueled Marik's rare hunters…and won."

"You've never played Duel monsters!"

"Or when I dueled Yugi yesterday…and won."

"You've never played- wait, did you say you dueled Yugi? _And won?_"

"Well thank you, oh observant and supportive boyfriend of mine. Yes, I did."

"_When?_" Jaden said in disbelief.

Destiny shrugged. "I don't know, at about two thirty. I think you were upstairs trying to find your deck."

"Oh yeah." Jaden scratched his head. "I still haven't found that, by the way."

Ara giggled and flashed a Kuriboh card to Leyla, who also giggled.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way." Jaden continued. "And by the way Ara, if you see my deck, please let me know. I have a pink teddy bear in my backpack that's just _screaming _to get out." He grinned mischievously.

"Beary Bubblegum!" Ara threw Jaden's deck at him and ran upstairs shouting "I'll save you, Beary!"

"Ok. Now we can go." Jaden said, tucking his deck into his pocket.

********************************************************************************So, exactly where are they going? I know! You don't!


	16. Chapter 16

Three days later…

"Ok, Jaden, do you have any two's?"

"Gooooo fish!"

The whole gang was gathered at Avery's cabin: Destiny, Jaden, Avery, and Rebecca, who, Jaden decided, wasn't really that bad, aside from being a little…erm…blonde.

Jaden drew a card from the deck. "Ok, Rebecca, do you have any jacks?"

"Wait, are the jacks the ones with the J on them or the ones with the K on them?"

Destiny rolled her eyes and said in a slow voice "The jacks are the ones with the J's on them."

"Oh! Ok! Go fish!" Rebecca scratched her head. "Why do they say go fish anyway? There's no fish in this deck!"

Avery got up and helped Rebecca off the floor. "Babe, let's go for a walk. I'll explain it all."

"Ok!" Rebecca said as they left. "You know what else I don't get? Sporks. You can have spoons, and you can have forks, but you can't put them together."

There was a bit of an awkward silence after they left. Then Jaden finally said "So, it was nice of you guys to invite me to crash here for a few weeks."

"Well, what else would we do? It was us or a hotel. Plus, I think Avery's starting to like you." Destiny popped a few popcorn kernels into her mouth. "But you know what I've always wondered? Before we met, what was _your _life like? I've told you all about my childhood, but never once have you talked about your parents or schooling or…stuff."

"Well…it's kind of complicated."

"Come on, tell me! You trust me, right?"

Jaden sighed. "I was sent off to boarding school at 5. Haven't seen mom or dad since. A letter every once in a while, maybe a phone call once every couple of years. Other than that, zip contact."

"Oh." Another awkward silence engulfed the room. Destiny twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. You get used to it. Heck, I can barely even remember what my parents look like anymore and I don't care. Doesn't affect my life a great deal."

"But don't you…love your parents? Isn't there some invisible, unspoken bond?"

"I haven't interacted with them enough to even really care about them, so no, no bond."

"So you don't even bother with your parents? Ever?"

"Not much." Jaden shrugged.

"Well that's…that's wrong!" Destiny exclaimed, leaping up. Jaden, however was as cool as a cucumber.

"Why? They don't care about me."

"Yes they do, you just don't know it! You're their son, they have to care!"

"Why do you care so much, anyway? I'm a big boy. I can take care of my family issues by myself."

"Because you're lucky enough to actually _have _parents!"

An understanding look crossed Jaden's face, but before he could say anything, Avery and Rebecca barged in.

"Hi everybody!" Rebecca chirped, plopping down on the floor. "I know how to play go fish now!" she said proudly.

"Good for you!" Destiny said in a voice one might use when talking to a three year old. "Can you also recite you ABC's and count to 5?"

"Yeah!" Rebecca clapped her hands.

Destiny looked into Avery's eyes, silently saying "_Are you serious? It's not too late to back out."_

"Ok, dinnertime!" Avery led everyone into the kitchen.

********************************************************************************This is really just a filler chapter. I only made this to explain my version of Jaden's roots. The next chapter will jump right into the thick of things.


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks later in a Cairo store…

"Jaden, why do we have to wear these things? You know how much I hate them." Destiny whined, glaring down at her old Egyptian beaded dress.

"It makes us less noticeable." Jaden replied from the changing room.

"Okay, but can't we be less noticeable wearing-"

At this moment, Jaden emerged from the dressing room wearing a tunic. Destiny clapped her hand to her mouth to try to hide her muffled laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Nice dress, by the way."

"It's not a dress, it's a tunic!" Jaden exclaimed, stomping his foot.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Jaden and Destiny entered Marik's tomb warily.

"Hello?" Jaden called. "Marik? It's Jaden."

"I can see that!" said Marik, suddenly appearing at the foot of the staircase. "I can also see that you brought _her._" Marik waved an indifferent hand at Destiny.

"Why can't you ever learn my name?"

"Anyway, follow me." Marik led them down the stairs, through a living room and a kitchen, and through a twisting maze of labyrinthine corridors until they ended up in a large, bare room. "This is my Duel Arena."

Destiny looked around with disgust. "Looks more like an oversized basement."

Marik ignored her. "Now, Jaden, this is going to more than an ordinary duel. Oh yes, the winner will keep more than the Millennium eye; they'll also keep their soul!" Marik yelled as darkness engulfed the room. "Let the shadow game begin!"

********************************************************************************A combination of two short chapters. Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

The duel dragged on for hours. At last, both life point counters were at 250; dangerously low. Marik had summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra and it wasn't looking good for Jaden, with his Elemental Clayman as good as defeated and his Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin seriously weakened.

"So, are you ready to give up yet?" Marik snickered.

"Give up? To you? Keep dreaming, Marik! Now, I sacrifice my Elemental Clayman and summon Elemental Hero Neos, which fuses with my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin to form Elemental Hero Aqua Neos! Neo-Spacian Aqua Neos' special effect allows me to destroy one random card from your deck!" Marik's deck appeared face down in midair. "And I choose to destroy…the one in the middle!" It turned over to reveal "Monster Reborn". Jaden threw his fist in the air. Marik just looked stricken and pale.

"Yes! Ha ha, take that! Your move, Marik!"

"What use is it for you to do that? You're never going to destroy my Winged Dragon of Ra."

Jaden shrugged. "I like to be on the safe side. Anyway, are you going to make a move or not?"

Marik thought for a moment. He really had no strategy.

Destin started laughing. She just couldn't help it! Here was this "undefeated" duelist, and he was losing! TO JADEN! Marik glared at her.

"So you think this is funny, huh? How's this for _funny_?" Marik threw the Millennium Rod across the room and struck Destiny on the left leg. She shrieked and fell down onto the floor.

"Destiny! Jaden shouted, starting to run to her side.

"No, Jaden, don't!"

He stopped.

"If you leave the field, that's an automatic forfit! I'll be fine, just win or lose fast!"

"But."

"Go! Win this… for me."

Jaden nodded and turned back to Marik. "Now, I believe you were about to skip your turn?" Marik opened his mouth to say something, but Jaden said "Yes? Good. I use Creature swap-"

"Hey!" Destiny shouted.

"-That I borrowed from Destiny- to take control of your Winged Dragon of Ra, leaving your life points wide open!"

"What? No! This cannot be!"

"Oh, but it is! Neo-Spacian Aqua Neos, attack his life points directly!"

"NOOOOOO!" Marik screamed as Jaden's monster fired a blue bolt directly at him. His last action was to turn the Millenium Rod into a dagger and hurl it at Jaden, who almost missed it. Almost. It scraped against his arm, causing a gash, but Jaden didn't notice. All he noticed was Marik fading into the shadows. "Yes!" he cried. "I won!" But his happiness was short lived. All of a sudden the room started to shake.

"A little help here!" Destiny said. Jaden ran over to her and helped her up, supporting her with the arm that wasn't injured. They hobbled out of the tomb as fast as they could. They finally got to the bottom of the staircase when Destiny lost her grip on Jaden and fell.

"Jaden!" Destiny screamed. Almost without thinking, Jaden turned around, picked Destiny up in his arms, and bolted, getting hit by a falling torch on the way out. As soon as they were outside in the desert night, Jaden stopped and flung the Millennium Eye into the collapsing doorway of Marik's tomb.

"That way no one will ever be able to use it again." he said. Then he looked tenderly down at Destiny, who had fainted dead away in his arms. Her dress was soaked with blood and her face was covered in dirt and dust. However, to Jaden, she had never looked more beautiful. She was alive, he was alive, that was all that mattered. "Destiny…" he said, brushing his hand against her cheek.

She opened her eyes weakly and said "What?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." she whispered back, smiling. She put her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and kissed him. Everything just seemed to melt away. Marik, the duel, their injuries. For a moment, they forgot their lives and only cared about that minute, right there, right then.

After a minute or two, Jaden silently released her from the kiss, pulling her body closer to his chest. She buried her head in his good shoulder and said "I'm so lucky."

"No, I am." Jaden mounted his motorcycle, helped Destiny on to the back, and sped off into the desert night.

********************************************************************************THE END! I really hoped you liked it. If persuaded enough, I might write a sequel or Generation Two thing, but we'll see.


	19. Epilouge

Epilouge

Hey there readers, it's Dakotah! Here's a little bit of a follow up.

So I bet your wondering what happened to our favorite characters after that? Well, Jaden and Destiny made their way to the nearest hospital, where they were treated for burns and scars and stuff of the like. After a month or so, Jaden took Destiny back to Avery's cabin, where the former was living with his new wife Rebecca. Destiny eventually helped Jaden come back into contact with his parents. However, due to an accident involving orange marmalade, a chocolate cake, and a twelve ounce bottle of bleach, Destiny and Jaden's mother would not speak to each other for a long while. Anyway, Avery eventually opened a game shop in a nearby town and, seeing his window of opportunity, Jaden moved there and took a job working for his soon-to-be brother in law while Destiny wrapped up at collage. Together they lived happily ever after, blah blah blah, fluff fluff fluff. EXPLANATION TIME!

Firstly, I have to thank my friend Rizu from RizuofWolves for the inspiration for this fic. Sorry I had to kill off Yusei, buddy.

Secondly, I have to address the issue of Destiny herself. Obviously she does not exsist. You see, I am a _bit _of a Jaden fangirl, and Destiny is pretty much my dream self. She's confident, sassy and bold, very pretty, and she gets to date Mr. KuribohHead! What's not to like?

Thirdly, Kuu. I was talking to my friend Kuu one day and she asked me to put her in my story. I promised I would. Later that evening, I was typing and needed someone to take Joey and Jaden to Marik's tomb and *poof!* there she was! And, just to clear this up, she is not a tombkeeper. I don't know how she knows where Marik's tomb is, she just does!

Lastly, I have to clear up Marik and Jaden's duel. I know ZIP about Yu-Gi-Oh dueling. ZILCH. NADA. ZERO. So, I may or may not have created an accurate duel. I don't know the many loopholes and plot twists, so I just kind of stuck to the script.

Dakotah

P.S: I kind of pictured Destiny as looking like Saki Narashino. LOOK IT UP!

Avery was supposed to look like Seto Kaiba.


End file.
